Complete Opposites
by JaegerBomb47
Summary: What happens when calm and collected meets wild and outgoing? I'll tell you what, disaster
1. The meeting

Chapter 1:The meeting

It was a normal day for Chisaki. He woke up, got dressed in his boring clothes and drove to his boring job. the only bright thing about his day was eating lunch with his childhood friend, Hari Kurono. Both of them worked as realtors and have been partners for over 5 years. Honestly chisaki didn't like his job, but the pay made him stay. His car was stopped at a red light when he got a call from his boss. "Chisaki, how have you been lately? any offers on the latest house?"

"Well it's been the same old thing for me boss." was all he could say back. "Also there has been one offer on it, but by the way Hari is describing the customer, it might not work out."

"Oh, how so?"

"Well the guys name is Katsuki Bakugou, he put an offer on the house but it was too low, now he is ranting on about some stupid 'I HAVE RIGHTS!' shit."

"You and Hari need to step it up, the stock has been decreasing as of lately so continue to work hard, Chisaki."

"Yes sir."

"Come by my office when you get here, there is someone I would like you to meet." and with that, the conversation ended.

'someone I need to meet? who could it be?' was the only thing on Chisaki's mind. He stopped at a gas station to fill up his car. At this time of the day, everyone would stop by and fill their tank up. all spots were taken except for one. As he goes to pull up in it, another car comes zooming by and takes the empty spot.

"Oi, what do you think your doing? I was about to take this spot." said the dark brown male.

"I'm so sorry! my friend is about to be late for something important, I promise I won't take long!" was the response of a blonde man. he looked like a cartoon character, but surprisingly had a built frame.

"we all have been late before, what makes your friend so different?" said Chisaki, clearly pissed at this point.

"Hey! Hey Mirio Mirio! What's taking so long! who's that! a friend, are you guys gonna fight! Huh Huh are you!?!?"

"You know what forget it, I'm going to be late for work talking to you fools." Said Chisaki, driving back to work.

"Well that's not very nice."

Mirio sighed as he finished pumping gas and got back in his car. "excited for your first day hadou?"

"Mhm Mhm! I always wanted to be a realtor! I can't wait to see my new partners!"

"...work is hell..." said Tamaki, sitting in the back seat.

"No it's not Tamaki. Just make the best out of it and you will be alright!" said Mirio, smiling wide.

"You are a streamer for a living, why would I listen to you?"

"Jeez, calm down man, haha I'm only messing with you!"

 **Back at the office** Chisaki was making himself a cup of coffee, still mad about the little incident this morning. once it was done brewing, he skipped the cream and sugar, since he thought sick people touched them. He walked over to his partner while taking sips of his tasteless coffee.

"Woke up on the wrong side of the bed? you look rough man." said the silver haired man.

"Tch, I just had some annoying brats ruin my entire morning, so yeah you could say I'm in a bad mood."

"Well suck it up, you are going to need to, boss wants us to talk to _him._ "

Both Hari and Chisaki thought today was going to be like any other day, but boy were they wrong. they started to walk their way towards there bosses office. that's when Chisaki caught a glimpse of blur hair flowing in the wind (or AC). he thought it was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. that is until-

"Ah Chisaki, Hari you finally showed up. I would like you to meet your knew partner, Nejire Hadou!"

"Hi! I'm looking forward to working with you!"

Chisaki suddenly felt a chill run down his spine, as he heard a voice all too familiar. he started sweating badly as he thought of the nightmare that was yet to come. he looked at her up and down, disgust showing on his face. when he finally looked at her, they locked eyes. When it suddenly hit her,

"Oh hey you're that grumpy guy from this morning! do you remember me! do ya, do ya!?!?!"

Chisaki swore he saw the biggest grin slide across his partners face, and was restraining himself to not punch him. He could only sigh, as he waved at the girl and went to goback to his office. "Chisaki wait!"

he halted as he heard his boss call his name. "She doesn't have a office yet so she will be staying with you for now."

' _great.fucking fantastic.'_

their eyes met once again, and she sent the sweetest smile he has ever seen towards him. he sent her back a menacing glare, while Hari just looked between them with an evil smirk on his face (like karma from assassination classroom)

... ** _Work is hell_**...


	2. Dealing with customers

Chapter 2: dealing with customers

Chisaki and Hado walk back to their office, with Kurono not that far behind them. "Don't forget, you gotta talk to Bakuhoe at 2 o'clock." said Hari

"Tch, you shouldn't call the customers that, idiot."

"Whatever man, I'm going out to get lunch, want anything?"

"...coffee."

"Another one? Dude you literally just drank about 5 cups. Anything for you umm...im sorry what's you name again?"

"Who are you talking t-" Chisaki was cut off by a voice too loud for him.

"i'm you new partner Nejire Hado, remember?"

"Ah yes, well do you want something or...?"

"No thanks!" And with that, the two of them were just left alone in the office. Chisaki couldn't help but feel like he was being pulled down by a heavy force of tension. It was quiet, but not the peaceful type. More so the awkward somebody say something type. As if God had answered his prayers, she finally said something. But, it just pissed him off more.

"So... aren't you gonna say sorry? "

"Tch, What for?"

"For calling me and my friends names this morning."

"Well, _partner,_ I think if your friend didn't steal my spot, I wouldn't have said anything."

He swore he heard someone giggle. Chisaki turned around to see the girl covering her mouth, almost as if she was trying not to laugh. "Are you just fucking with me?"

"HAHAHA! JEEZ MR. GRUMPY PANTS! IM ONLY KIDDING OH MY GOD THAT WAS FUNNY! IM SORRY _PARTNER_ HAHAHA!"

'I'm literally stuck with a kid. why couldn't Hari take her?' His thoughts were interrupted by that sweet, annoying voice.

"So what's the agenda for today?"

"...Well _I_ planned on meeting with a customer today."

"Then I'm coming."

"No, you will stay here I won't let you screw this up."

"Wow harsh, but I'm still coming. I don't know why you are so stuck up, but I'm **not** an intern. Got that, Grinch? yeah, that's the new nickname. Grinchy!"

"I swear if you call me that I'll-"

"You'll what? steal all the presents and ruin Christmas Grinchy?"

"No I'll torture you in ways that will leave you scared of me."

"Huh, kinky, but not really my thing. never figured you were somebody into SM"

"STOP PUTTING WORDS IN MY MOUTH GIRL!"

"Tehe. I'm only teasing Mr.Grumpy."

"I'm leaving."

"Where are you going?"

"To the meeting."

"Ooh wait for me!"

 **back to Hari**

The silver haired man had been waiting at Wawa for his sandwich and his friends drink. He couldn't help but wonder what the two of them were doing at the moment. "She does have quite the personality. but I guess everyone does. Especially Rappa and Setsuno. I guess this is what Chisaki needs, someone who will test him 24/7."

"Hey will you hurry up and order! Please take your time sir!"

Hari stared at the clerk, he was a funny looking man, nothing really standing out about him except for the way he talked. He looked at his ID, seeing his name was Jin.

"...right." Was all he could say back. Well can I get one coffee and two chicken sandwiches."

"Chicken sandwich? That's gross! Excellent choice! That will be 24.68 sir."

Hari paid the amount said, grabbed their lunch and went to his car. he dialed in his partners phone number, waiting for him to pick up. "Hello?"

"Hey man, I got the food. I'm on my way back. What's going on over there?"

"Not much. just checking my ema- 'HEY WHO YA TALKING TO? HI IM NEJIR-' Be quiet! Huh just hurry and get hear before I kill this girl."

"hehe, ok see ya later."

 **Back at office**

"Hey, girl, don't shout when I'm on the phone. got that?"

"yeah yeah I got it. tehe."

"Good... listen, stay here and wait for Hari to come back. And tell him to don't touch my food. you too. I don't want it contaminated."

Chisaki walked towards the customer who had been waiting for him. He could tell that the man was already mad, so he would have to watch what he would say to him.

"Mr. Katsuki Bakugo, what can I help you with today?"

"STOP PLAYING DUMB! LET ME BUY THE HOUSE!"

"sir, I'm going to need you to lower your tone. and like I've said before, if you want the house, we're gonna need a bigger offer."

"YOU KNOW WHAT, IM CALLING MY LAWYER!"

'Sigh, here we go again, because I have-'

"BECAUSE I HAVE MY RIGHTS!"

"yeah you do that, though I'm not sure how that will help you. is that all for today?"

"GO TO HELL!"

'Same.'

Chisaki walked back to his office, seeing that Hari had came back because his sandwich was on the desk. With both Hado and Hari gone, he figured they went on there lunch break.

'Finally, peace and quiet. just 4 more hours til I can go home.'

Those 4 hours had went by faster than anticipated. their shifts had ended and Chisaki walked through the rows of parked cars trying to find his. He had seen two teenagers standing with a sign in their hands. it was some type of fundraiser from what he could see. he didn't really like donating money, since the last time it was a scheme. but these kids looked innocent. 'ah what the hell. why not.' They looked sad and tired, as if they were out there the whole day and hadn't accomplished anything. But their facial expressions changed when they saw him walking towards them.

"H-Hello sir! my name is Izuku Midoriya."

"And I'm Ochako Uraraka!"

"Can we interest you in any of our items? we are doing a fundraiser so we can raise money for our senior trip."

"...I see. How much is the pen?"

"1.50!" said the rosey cheeked girl.

"I'll take one of those." he pulled out his wallet, getting the money for the pen. But then he heard the voice that was so sweet, but so annoying.

"Is that Uraraka? Hey girl! how ya been?"

"Nejire! oh my God it seems like forever since I've seen you! I'm doing good! How's the new job?"

"It's really cool, although my partner is a stuck up bi- oh hey, Chisaki! he's my partner!"

An irritated vein popped out of his forehead, while both teenagers just sweat dropped.

"I really miss you and tsuyu. oh yeah tell Ms. Ryuuku and Ms. Joke that I appreciate them! they're great bosses!"

"You mean, **_Mrs._** Joke."

"...WAIT SHE GOT MARRIED?!?!"

"Yep! to Mr. Aizawa!"

"Good for them!"

"Well I'll see you later! let's catch up some time!"

"Sure thing! See ya!"

Chisaki was now right next to the door, when he heard someone running towards him. he turned around, to see his partner coming at him at full speed. "WAIT! I need a ride."

"Are you kidding me? What about the guys that dropped you off this morning?"

"They're busy! pretty please?"

"Tch, fine give me the directions."

Oh thank you so much! OK take a right."

They had been quite the whole ride, but Chisaki had noticed something strange.

"That's weird."

"What is?"

"This is the route I usually go, when I go home."

"really? what a coincidence."

"mhm"

"Turn left, then we should be here."

It suddenly hit him. "At this apartment complex?"

"Yep!"

'We live at the same place. What did I do to deserve this?'

They got out of the car, started walking in opposite directions towards their apartments. He was about to open his door, when he heard her call out to him.

"Hey Chichi, you're off tomorrow right?"

"So what?"

"Can you... never mind."

"Ask"

"No it's ok."

"Ask or I'll be mad."

she kinda played with her hair, looking at the ground in embarrassment. Chisaki thought that she looked kinda cute, but he would never admit that. she finally let out a deep breath and said-

"...can you teach me how to drive?"

Sigh, I've got a long day ahead of me.


	3. Drivers Ed

Chapter 3: Drivers Ed

Hado had woken up at 8 in the morning on the day Chisaki would teach her how to drive. She was excited, but also very nervous. Not because of the test, but because she would be spending a whole day with her partner. While she didn't have any feelings toward him, she did respect his work ethic and admitted he was a handsome man. after she took her shower and got dressed she went downstairs to watch TV. Her roommate, Camie Utsushimi, was already downstairs cooking herself an omelette. "Wow girl, aren't you all fancy today. what's the occasion?"

"I'm gonna learn how to drive today!"

"Huh, seriously? You look like you're going on a date."

"Nope! I'm not focused on stuff like that now!"

"Mhm, don't date. I promise you it's hell. Shindo and I have broken up at least 13 times now."

Hado sweat dropped and looked back at the TV. 'Maybe I should contact him.' She thought.

Back at Chisaki's place, he was playing Yakuza 6 on his ps4. he wasn't the gaming type, but one time him, Hari and setsuno had played this game and he's been hooked ever since. he was about to go to the bathroom when he saw a text message from a random number.

[hey you ready yet! are ya! ]

[Who is this? ]

[It's me! Nejire Hado! ]

[How'd you get my number? ]

[Hari gave it to me while we were on our lunch break! ]

'That bitch.'

[...fine meet me outside at the parking lot. ]

[OK! see ya! ]

Hado turned off her phone and grabbed her purse. "Well I'm off! See you later roomie!"

"Don't die today! I don't wanna be alone!"

She exited her apartment and walked towards the entrance to the parking lot. Once she entered it, she saw Chisaki standing near a car, which she presumed was his. He looked up and noticed her, annoyance clearly the expression on his face.

"Hi Chichi! how ya been!"

"It's way too early to be shouting, girl. anyways get in."

"We starting?"

"No, I'm gonna get something to eat first. Have you eaten?"

"Nope! Not yet!"

"And you expected to do well on an empty stomach?"

"Well kinda!"

He let out a deep breath. he hadn't even been with her for 5 minutes and he was already getting a headache. They drove towards Chick fil a, since it was the closest place from home. they ate in silence, both doing quick glances at the other when they weren't looking. Although he could do without the company, Chisaki was peaceful. Until he heard a raspy, rough voice. "Well, if it isn't Kai Chisaki." He turned around to look at one of his enemies, Tomura Shigaraki.

"What do you want Bastard?"

"Oh nothing, just wanted to tell you that you suck. And I hate you."

"And I feel the same about you."

"So I heard about your little incident. Guess I'll always have the upper hand huh?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your partner is looking for a new job and hit me up. Am I seriously better than you at everything?"

'That Bitch! Don't tell me this girl was added because -'

"Is Hari leaving, Chisaki?"

"Do tell us, Capo"

"Whatever. Nejire, let's go."

"R-right."

they threw away their trash and got back into the car. She heard him mutter something like 'why does everyone annoy me.' Even though one of her favorite things to do was to tease him, she figured it was best to leave him alone right now. "Was that.. someone you know?"

"Just some brat I knew back in college. He supposedly became some big time boss, with this whole group of retards following him. He's a spoiled man child who had everything handed to him."

"Ehe is that so?" she could only muster an awkward laugh and that short statement. clearly there was some bad blood between them but she wouldn't bring that up. She didn't really like cruising in silence, so she changed the topic.

"Nice car you have here."

"Please this isn't mine, it's Setsuno's."

"...wait WHAT! Why do we have his car?!?! Who is that anyways?!"

"Do you really think I'd let an inexperienced driver take the wheel? Plus you'll meet him later today."

"...good point. OK then!"

'I hope she wrecks it, honestly. that Bastard still hasn't paid me back since our bet.'

He stopped in an empty parking lot. "get out."

"Wait were starting?"

"Yes."

They switched seats and she got ready to start. Now her nerves were getting to her. She was sweating badly and gripping the wheel tightly. Chisaki noticed this and sighed, 'She isn't mentally prepared. I gotta say something to calm her down.'

"Hey."

"Y-yeah what's up?"

"Take it easy. We're in a empty spot, so there is nobody to kill. except for me."

She managed out an awkward smile. 'Was that an attempt to calm me down? It just made me more nervous!'

"Chisaki."

"Hmm?"

"...Thank you?"

"Yeah whatever, just start already."

She put the car into drive, slowly putting her foot on the pedal. 'Easy now, it's just me and him. In a random persons car.'

"Your still tense, relax it'll be fine jeez."

"I...I CAN'T DO THIS!!"

she swerved to the left, the car becoming out of control. The car drove into the wall, scratching up most of the left side.

"Shit shit shit! I'm sorry!"

"What happened? you were doing so well."

"I don't know! I panicked!"

They sat there in silence, both afraid to look at the damage the car recieved. Eventually, Chisaki got out the car, went to its left side, and cursed. 'This...might take a while for her to pick up.'

"Hey...lets take the car back now."

"No! can't we go fix it?"

"why? it's not our car, so it's not our problem."

"That's not how it works!"

They got in the car, and drove to Setsuno's house. Not only did Chisaki steal it without permission, he also wrecked it. 'He's gonna be pissed.' He thought as his phone buzzed. he looked to see thethe callers name. 'Setsuno' was what it read.

"Hello?"

"Don't 'hello' me, bastard! where's my car!"

"Calm down, I'm bringing it back now."

"don't tell me to cal-"

"Did you just hang up?"

"yep."

They kept driving in silence until they finally got there. Setsuno was outside, holding a knife and looked pissed. "Chisaki! why did you take my baby!"

"Shut up, here stop complaining now." He said as he tossed him the keys. Hado was on the verge of passing out, because she wrecked the car of a man she didn't know, also he was holding a knife. "What the hell were you doing anyways!?!?"

"Teaching her how to drive."

"Teach your girlfriend with someone else's car next time."

"Tch" Chisaki was pissed now. he sent Setsuno a menacing glare and he instantly froze in fear. dropping the knife and falling to his knees, Setsuno gulped, as he saw the killer intentions in his friends eyes. "S-sorry I just thought she wa-"

"Whatever, just don't look on the left side of the car."

"Why what's over there?"

"you'll see, bastard. Hey, ready to go now?"

"Yeah let's leave please!"

they walked back home in silence, standing side by side. Hado remembered back to that incident just now. What Setsuno said about them dating and Chisaki's initial reaction. He looked as if it was an insult to even mention them in the same sentence. She was curious to see if he hated her that much, or was just offended by the sudden accusation. "Hey chichi."

"Hmm?"

"Back at your friends house...you looked upset when he said we were together."

"Your point?"

"Would you...date someone like me?"

"Why does that matter? You and I both know it would never happen."

"But it does matter! You don't wanna be alone forever, right?"

"OK OK I'll drop this conversation. Jeez Grinchy, really got worked up there huh?"

"Don't you even start!"

"Tehe, I'm teasing, ya big goof!"

They had made it back to there apartments, both tired from the long day spent but also had a weird sense of relief too. as if hanging out with each other had lifted some tension. She walked towards her Room when he called out to her. "Hey, Nejire."

"Hmm?"

"You didn't do bad on your first day. Well, except for, you know. But if you seriously wanna learn how to drive, you gotta relax behind the wheel, ok?"

"Yeah I got it. And thanks. Ya know, when I first met you, I thought you were an emotional lesbian, but now I see your actually a cool guy."

"Tch, was that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Well, of course!"

"You need to work on that too."

"Like you need to work on being polite to girls."

"Fuck you."

Hehe, I'll see you tomorrow chichi, goodnight."

he was already walking back to his apartment and waved goodbye. for some strange reason, Hado was feeling tingley inside. She unlocked the door to see her roommate still in the clothes she wore this morning. "Hey I'm back! *sniff sniff* Ooh what ya cook?"

"Fried rice, so how did today go?"

"well..good and bad I suppose. I was driving correctly for a while, until I panicked and crashed."

"You crashed his car?!?"

"it wasn't his!"

"like that makes it any better!"

They both busted out into laughter about the crazy story. For some strange reason though, Chisaki kept popping up in her mind. She looked at her roommate to see she had an evil grin on her face.

"What?"

"Anything else interesting happen today?"

"No why?"

"Oh really? that's not what your blush is telling me."

"W-what!?! What are you getting at?"

"who's the guy, Hado?"

"I don't know what your talking about!"

She ran into the bathroom covering her face. 'There's no way I like him! Even if I did, we wouldn't even go out! He said so himself! I can't have a crush on him, right?'


	4. Confession 1

Chapter 4: confession 1

Hado had been thinking about him all night. She tossed and turned, trying to fall asleep but she just couldn't. She didn't know what to call this, since it was her first time feeling anything like this. The only boys she really talked to were Mirio and Tamaki, though they were more like brothers to her. So her first time talking to Chisaki, even if he was cold to her, was different in some type of way. 'Maybe I shouldn't look into this so much. I mean, I've only known him for a week!'

In the morning, Chisaki was walking to his car when he saw Hado standing outside. "Hey what are you doing? Work starts in about 20 minutes."

"Waiting for my ride. I'll see you there."

"You seriously need to learn how to drive...you know you could just ride with me.?"

"Really?" she started blushing thinking about drive with him every morning. 'It's like we'd be a married couple.'

"What?"

"Eh?" She looked up at him, only to see him giving her a confused look. "You just said something."

'Crap did I say that out loud!?!?!' She started to panic, breathing very hard.

"Oi, you OK?"

"Y-yeah! anyways you should go now you don't wanna be late!"

"...right." he said as he drove off.

"...WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!?!"

her rant was interrupted by a honking noise. "Hey! hurry up I got things to do!"

"S-sorry Tamaki!"

Chisaki had walked into his office, to see Hari waiting there for him. "What's up man, how ya been?"

"Cool I guess"

"What's up with the new girl, haven't heard from her."

"What? who are you talking about?"

"You know, that chick who is working for us now?"

"Working **with** idiot."

"Jeez, someone is mad. Why are you defending her anyways, something I need to know about Chisaki?" He said with an evil smirk.

"Fuck off."

"That's not a no. I knew you were secretly a smooth talker."

"Listen to me when I say this, there is nothing between me and that brat. You of all people should know that."

"I'm just kidding. Speak of the devil-"

"Hey Hari, ChiChi."

They waved simultaneously. Chisaki had went back to his work, though he knew his friend was looking at him. He sighed and looked up. "What's with that stupid smile on your face?"

"Oh nothing... _'ChiChi'._

I swear i'll-"

"I'm back!" she said, with a cup of coffee in her hands. Hari looked at her and smiled again. "So, how's your week been nejire."

"Eh, it's ok I guess. You?"

"Great! Speaking of which, there's something I want to tell you two."

They both looked up, thinking they had an idea of what he was gonna say. "I...I found a new job, which I think I'm gonna accept."

Hado looked at Chisaki, just to see him with a blank expression. She felt bad for both of them, knowing this could have an affect on their relationship. "It wasn't an easy desicion, but in the end it was a better offer for me. Please don't think you had anything to do with this Chisaki, you too Nejire."

"...You could have told me earlier. I'm not mad, just disappointed."

"Right... well I gotta go." he said, standing up and walking out of the room. Hadou was nervous, she was alone with him. 'if I do like him, I should tell him.'

"Umm, Chisaki...can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"I... I like you."

"That's not a ques- wait, what!?!"


End file.
